1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, and in particular, to a new and improved carrier formulation for delivery of phenylbutazone and equivalents thereof which is particularly palatable to horses and methods of preparing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phenylbutazone is a useful, non-steroidal, anti-inflammatory veterinary pharmaceutical which has gained wide acceptance. It is the preferred choice for the treatment of equine modalities when an illness or injury necessitates the use of a pain killer or anti-inflammatory medication. Phenylbutazone is used to treat joint deterioration, swelling, and inflammation from injuries, as well as skeletal muscular disorders and various other pains experienced by horses.
The drug has been used to treat horses for more than 30 years and despite this long term acceptance of use, there still persists many problems in administering the drug. Phenylbutazone is most often administered orally and its bitter taste oftentimes causes the horse to reject the drug which can result in inconsistent dosages and extreme difficulty in administering the drug to the horse. Phenylbutazone typically was available to horse owners and veterinarians in one gram tablets for oral administration. Horses will not willingly eat the tablets and normally the owner or veterinarian requires the aid of a groom in order to restrain the horse and take effective measures to orally administer the tablet.
Attempts at granulation of phenylbutazone and the mixing with feed has been attempted, however, in this method, inconsistent dosages are oftentimes realized.
While the administration of phenylbutazone in these forms is an inconvenience to horse owners and veterinarians, it is necessary for the health of the horse. In order to control or relieve inflammation and pain, a proper and effective dosage of phenylbutazone must be administered to the horse, repeatedly, over a particular time frame. In addition, the phenylbutazone which is administered should be in the form that can undergo rapid intestinal absorption. Veterinarians will typically prescribe a dosage to be administered three times a day since it takes approximately 3 to 5 hours for phenylbutazone to achieve an effective blood concentration level. However, due to the problems with oral administration of tablets and similar forms, horse owners and even veterinarians may settle for a single administration a day, but double or triple the dosage which defeats the efficacy of phenylbutazone.
Applicant has overcome these problems by developing a formulation in which phenylbutazone in powdered form is mixed with a powdered carrier base and at least one flavoring agent which formulation is adhereable to a horse""s feed and which is palatable to horses. As such, the horse owner and veterinarian can be assured that the effective and full dosage of the medication as prescribed is being administered and ultimately absorbed by the horse.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel formulation for the administration of phenylbutazone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel formulation for the administration of phenylbutazone, the formulation being palatable to the horse.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel formulation for the administration of phenylbutazone which does not interfere or delay the intestinal absorption of phenylbutazone and is palatable, therefore readily and completely consumed.
A food additive formulation for the administration of phenylbutazone comprising a powdered carrier blended with the phenylbutazone and a flavoring agent to mask the taste of phenylbutazone, the formulation being in the range of 5% to 49.9% by weight phenylbutazone, but preferably 10% by weight, the formulation blended and treated as such that the powdered formulation is adhereable to the food of the animal.